My Mistake
by roxyflower718
Summary: Draco has taken the dark mark to protect Hermione and their son Damon. What will the concequences be?
1. Chapter 1

Watching his wife and one year old son Draco Malfoy usually felt joy and happiness but today he only felt sorrow and regret. He watched Hermione's face light up every time their son laughed and he knew that she would never smile lke that at him ever again once he told her what he had done. She would never forgive him. But he had to tell her. He had to tell her that it was for hers and Damon's safety. Draco hoped that she would understand but deep down inside he knew that se would hate him for life. Hate him that he had taken the dark mark.

Draco felt a slight pain on his forearm wher the mark had been burned into his skin. As he scratched it his sleeve rode up slightly revealing the ugly skull and snake. A sudden memory awoke inside of him as he glanced at it.

FLASHBACK

"Ah...it is the young Malfoy. To what do I owe this ...ah pleasure?" sneered Lord Voldemort as he saw 21 year old Draco Malfoy step out of the fire and into veiw.

"I heard that you that you were going to hunt down a family in Church street. A wizard family. The only wizards that live down that street is my family." Draco whispered. He had heard a rumour from nonother than his mother, Narcissa Malfoy after his father had told her after one of the meetings.

"Why yes...and you come here asking for mercy? To leave you all alone?" Voldemort cackled. He continued when he saw Draco's face pale, "Yes Malfoy, I know exactly what you are thinking. You don't really believe that I will spare your family so you are here to request something. Is that right?"

"Yes. I am hoping that...you will spare my family if I-I join the death-eaters. Will you let me become a death-eater to let Hermione and Damon live?" Draco called so all the death-eaters could hear. He sounded confident but if you looked him in the eye you would be able to see that he was terrified. Terrifed of saying something wrong so that him and Hermione and Damon would all be killed.

Voldemort thought about this for a moment. His pale streched face seemed to glow and his eyes looked eve more red than usual. "Hmmm...well I supose that I could use another death-eater. Ok Malfoy you have yourself a deal. But if you fail me I will personlly see that dear Hermione and Damon will die in the most brutel way possible!"

Draco paled even more as he knew what the death-eaters would do to Hermione. They would proberly rape and torture her in front of him and he didn't even want to think about what they would do to his son. "You-you have a deal but you must promise not to hurt them!"

"Yes yes, now come here. No closer than that. Yes there you go. Now, hold out your arm. _Morsmore delactiman_!" Voldemort whispered and all Draco could feel and think was of the burning and smell of hot blood pouring out of his skin as the dark mark was burned and scared into his skin forever. Once the process was over he fell to his knees with the amount of pain he was going through. It felt as if boiling hot rusty poker sticks were being pressed into his arm. He managed to get some of the pain away by focusing on Hermione and Damon's smiling faces when they had their picture taken by the sea-side to give to Draco as a birthday present. He smiled so much at that picture that he had to get in photo-copied to put a copy in his wallet.

"Get up Malfoy. Nott, get Malfoy here some robes and a mask. We can't have an odd death-eater now can we?" Voldemort snapped at anothe death-eater.

Draco quickly took out his wand and shrunk the robes to fit in his pocket and hurried to the fire. As he grabbed a fist full of floo powder,he heard Voldemort tell him that he would know when the next meeting was and where it would be.

END OF FLASHBACK

Remembering this, only made it worse for Draco. But he had to protect Damon and Hermione. If they...well they were Draco's life. He wouldn't be able to live without them. As Hermione and Damon came through the heavy oak door Draco quickly used a cover charm to hide his mark from them. Then, he smiled and took Damon from Hermone giving her a kiss on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Mistake Chapter 2: ****The Truth**

Later that evening, Draco was waiting for Hermione while she put Damon to bed. He was going to tell her tonight. Yes he thought. Tonight would be best; after all, when they got married one of the vows h made to her was to always tell the truth to her. No matter how difficult it was not nor how much it might cost him. He loved her with all of his heart and he would always love her.

At this moment Hermione walked into their room with a tired expression on her face. She smiled slightly at Draco who could not return it. She walked behind him so she was facing his back. Then she started to massage his back.

"So, how was your day darling?" She whispered into his ear.

"Fine, love, yours?" Draco said.

"Mmmm...it was lovely. Damon said that he made friends with that young girl across the street. He's _exactly_ like you. Always going after the women" Hermione laughed.

"Yeah...great" Draco replied with a boring tone like he wasn't listening.

Hermione's eyebrows creased and she walked in front of Draco and looked him in the eye. "What's wrong Draco?"

"I-I've done something wrong. It is so wrong but it was for yours and Damon's safety! I swear!" Draco said shakily.

"Honey your scaring me. What is it that you've done?"

"Please..._please_ just remember that I love you and I will always love you. And Damon"

"Draco. What. Is. It. That. You. Have. Done?"

Draco closed his eyes and held out his arm. Then taking a deep breath, he lifted his sleeve so Hermione could see the dark mark branded into his skin. He then grimaced at the thought of Hermione's face showering him with disappointment. She was silent though. This in Draco's opinion was worse somehow than her shouting and screaming at him. He could almost see the horror reflected in her chocolate eyes. Until:

"The dark mark? You took the bloody DARK MARK?!" Hermione screamed at Draco. "How could you? I thought you had changed! But you're just the same as your god dammit father! I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY!"

Draco said nothing. All he did was think about the consequences.

"Get out." Hermione whispered so low that Draco had to look at her to repeat it. "Just get out Draco. GET OUT!"

"Hermione, I only did it for our families' safety! I swear!" Draco told Hermione whilst taking her petite hands in his large ones. However he didn't hold them for long as she snatched them out of his then stood up.

"Don't _touch_ me Draco! Get out of the house before you bring them here! I am not risking Damon's safety for you! Especially when you become a death-eater! For gods' sake Draco, what were you thinking?"

"Hermione please let me explain, and then I'll go. I promise"

"You have 5 minutes."

"Well I heard that Voldemort was coming to 'visit' a house in Church street and as you know, we are the only magical family in this area. So, I decided to go and see if this was true or not. Once he told me that he wanted to watch you and Damon suffer personally I couldn't let that happen! I then asked if he would spare you for my life but he just said that that would be useless! I was becoming nervous by now. Very. So I asked that if I joined his side would he leave you and Damon alone. He told me yes. So you see...I only did it for you!"

"You idiot! You do realise that I have been fighting _against_ the death eaters for most of my life! You could have come to us instead then we could have run away! Hid!!

Now that she said it that was probably the most sensible thing to do. They probably could have gotten away quite quickly. Dear god he'd been an idiot!

"I-I..."

"Look I can't stand to be around you any more! Just leave ok get OUT!" Hermione was now crying with despair.

Draco looked Hermione in the eyes and realised that she was right. She and Damon were in even more danger if he stayed. He turned around and walked out of their bedroom and into Damon's room. He had remarkly slept through Hermione's screaming and shouting. Draco walked over to him and gave him a light kiss. He then whispered into the sleeping form to look after himself and his mummy. Draco's final words to his only son were: I love you.

Draco then walked over to Hermione. His lovely wife. The most beautiful woman in the world. He tried to kiss her on the lips but hit her wet cheek instead. She had been crying madly by the look of her puffy red eyes and her damp cheeks. It broke his heart to see her so heartbroken. Draco lifted his bag which Hermione had packed for him and said, "I love you Hermione. I will always love you. No matter what I say or do I will love you." Without another word he stepped out into the cold darkness which surrounded their home and apparated to Voldemort's hideout. If he had stayed a second longer he would have heard Hermione call out to him: "I love you too Draco."

Hermione's knees couldn't hold her up anymore and she collapsed to the floor. She cried. She cried her heart out. She cried until there were no more tears left but she stayed sitting on the floor until she heard Damon start crying. She then picked herself up and tended to her son. She felt a deep sorrow inside of her though when she realised that she hadn't told Draco about their unborn child inside of her and she properly never will.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well that's the second chapter! If anyone knows how I can improve anything of the story please tell me! Also if anyone has anything they want me to write about please review or email me your ideas! Thanks!

Love Aly

xXx


	3. Chapter 3

**My Mistake Chapter 3: The Potter's**

Hermione was a mess. She didn't know what to do after Draco left. Everything around reminded her of him. It had been three days since Draco had left and she couldn't eat and she couldn't sleep. In fact all she did was think about Draco. What was he doing? Was he alright? Was he safe? Why did he go? How could he leave Damon? Did he still love her? These were a few questions which her mind repeated over and over again. The only thing she did apart from thinking about Draco was look after Damon. This affected her health which was even worse than it would of been as she was three weeks pregnant.

To distract herself from Draco, she decided to take Damon to visit his Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny. They had married as soon as Ginny had finished school and they had twin girls with black hair and brown eyes called Lily (after Harry's mum) and Annabelle (after Ginny's aunt). They were adorable and pretty. Lily looked more like Harry and Annabelle looked more like Ginny. Whilst Damon was off playing with the twins Hermione sat down at the Potter's kitchen table and wept. This startled them because Hermione was always cheerful and happy. She hardly ever cried.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Harry asked gently as not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"I-He...He left me!" Hermione cried lowering her head into her arms. Harry and Ginny looked at each other in a disbelieving way. They shared the same thought which Ginny voiced.

"But 'Mione, Draco loves you and Damon with all his heart! Why would he want to leave you?"

Hermione slowly lifted her head out of her arms and looked Ginny straight in the eye. "He joined the death eaters!" she whispered.

Ginny gasped while Harry's face turned from normal to white and finally to red with anger. "He did WHAT?!" He yelled at Hermione who was crying again.

"He said he did it to protect me and Damon." Hermione sobbed.

"How could this be protecting you if he's fighting against you? Ginny said to Hermione. She was less angry than Harry as she knew that being angry would not solve anything. It would only make it worse.

"Apparently, he heard a rumour that the death eaters were coming to attack us so he went to see I that was true." Hermione said. She then carried on with the story that Draco told her 3 days ago. When she had finished, the Potter's were silent. They could not believe that Draco had been so stupid! Why didn't he just gone to the Order so they could help him? Then he wouldn't of hurt Hermione or had to of gone away! Ginny was the first to look at Hermione and saw that in her eyes was something much deeper than despair for this.

"Hermione...is there something that you're not telling us?" Ginny whispered into the silent room. Harry looked at Ginny, then at Hermione questioning her as well.

Hermione dropped her eyes to the brown kitchen floor. How could Ginny know her so well? She didn't really want to tell them yet but now she thought on it perhaps now was the best time. "There was something which I didn't tell Draco before because I wasn't sure. I was going to tell him last night but I forgot after what he told me."

Harry looked confused but Ginny was staring open mouthed in shock and sadness for Hermione. "Hermione, you're pregnant aren't you?" Harry looked at Hermione in shock and thought about how horrible this must be for her. He also thought about the baby. He knew what it was like having to grow up without a parent so he knew that this would be hard on the baby because although it will have a smart, beautiful, loving mother; it won't have a dad unless Draco came back.

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny cried and rushed up to hug the still sobbing girl. Harry, taking this as a queue to leave went up to his office on the third floor. Where he wrote a letter to Ron. He looked over it after:

Dear Ron,

Hermione came around today with Damon. She's a wreck. Draco left her. And no its not for the reasons your thinking! He joined old Voldy. And this also isn't one of the reasons what you're thinking! He left because Voldemort wanted to attack the family and Draco didn't want that to happen. Hermione's distraught because she's pregnant again and she didn't tell Draco. Please don't mention this to her! Just wait until she tells you.

From Harry

P.S: Say hi to Luna for me. And the boys!

After deciding that this was ok, Harry folded it up and gave it to Hedwig to deliver.

BACK IN THE KITCHEN

"Congratulations! How far along are you?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"About 3 weeks. Ginny, can I ask you something...?" Hermione asked Ginny quietly.

"Sure honey."

"Will you come with me for the 12 week scan?"

"Of course I will you silly Billy! I would of begged to of come with you anyway! Oh My God! We'll have to go shopping to get you some new maternity clothes and we can pick out clothes and toys for it!" Ginny rambled on and on. This made Hermione Hermione forget about Draco for the moment and for the first time she felt exited about having the baby.

However, while things were going great at the Potter's, not all was going well in Malfoy Manor.

* * *

A/N: So...how was that? Good? Well if you review the quicker I will get the next chapter up! I'm Hoping for at least 5 reviews!

HAVE ANY IDEAS? REVIEW AND TELL ME THEM!

Love Aly

xXx


	4. Chapter 4

**My Mistake chapter 4:**** The News**

Draco Malfoy was watching in horror while his father and a group of death eaters tortured a young woman who was being questioned about the whereabouts of her husband who had apparently leaked information of Voldemort's plans. It wasn't the fact that they were torturing her (He did care about that he had just seen it done thousands of times since he had joined the death eaters 9 weeks ago.) It was the fact that the girl in question looked an awful lot like Hermione. She had the same curly hair and colour except her eyes were an ice blue instead of chocolate brown. However that did not stop him from imaging it to be Hermione. Draco had never attacked anybody before and hoped never to do it. He had always volunteered to watch for anybody coming.

Once they were convinced that the girl didn't know anything about her husband Lucius stepped forward and lifted his wand. "You know this is a real shame to me. You would have made great shag." Then he said two words. Perhaps the most feared words in the wizarding world today. Avada Kedvara. Draco knew that he would probulary never get the screams of that woman dying out of his mind ever. In fact he could hear it so clearly it was like it was happening all over again. He was also disgusted at his father. He knew that his mother was somewhere in the group and still he said that comment about the dead girl being a good shag. He was horrible.

By now the death eaters had picked up the dead girl and transfigurated her into a coca-cola can and tossed her out the long window of the Malfoy manor. Draco wondered how many deaths there had been in the place which he had grown up in. After all, his parents had always been death eaters. Did they always meet up here? Draco hoped not as being back in this place didn't feel very comfortable. It brought back painful memories such as his little sister dying as she fell into the pond in the back yard. Her ankle had gotten caught in a net at the bottom of the round deep pond. Nobody had been there to save her. Draco was very close to his sister. He had been silent for weeks after her death. He had never spoken about her since.

Draco felt a pain in his arm like ten pins being jabbed into his arm. He looked down and saw the dark mark glow red. This meant that the Dark Lord wanted them. No death eater was aloud to say Voldemort any more. This was because Voldemort thought that the only people that called him that were the people that wanted him dead. This wasn't true in Draco's opinion. Anyway. All the death eaters apparated to the latest meeting place which happened to be the graveyard which Voldemort was brought back to live in. Draco looked to the ground when he saw the Dark Lords cloak sweep the ground around them. He hoped that the Dark Lord wouldn't stop in front of him ever. Because if he did, you had done something wrong. Unfortunately for Draco, today he stopped in front of him. Draco looked up meekly.

"Young Malfoy. I am to congratulate you I suppose" Voldemort said to him. Draco looked confused. The Dark Lord never congratulated anybody.

"Erm...for what?" Draco replied.

"You don't know! Oh well, I suppose you wouldn't. You came to my side before she told you!" Voldemort said more to himself than Draco.

Draco felt cold all of a sudden. 'She' could only be Hermione. Had something happened to her? He decided to ask. "Could you tell me what happened Master?"

"Well...yes alright. You deserve to know. Your dear wife Hermione is pregnant again!" Voldemort said without any emotion.

Draco's eyes went wide. Hermione was pregnant again? What he done? He had left her and his unborn child alone! He suddenly felt awful. "S-she is?"

"Yes. But now to more important news. I have found-"

Draco didn't hear anything else. He only thought about Hermione. How many weeks had been? Was she ok? Did she need help? How could she look after both Damon and the baby all by herself? _Was_ the baby his?

Draco hoped that the war would be over soon so he could go back o his family. He couldn't risk seeing them yet. It would put them all in danger.

A/N: Ok...I know that this chapter was a bit shorter than the others but ah well? Review!

Any mistakes? Any ideas? Review and tell me them! Bye for now!

Love Aly

xXx


	5. Chapter 5

**My Mistake Chapter 5: Boy or Girl?**

Hermione and Ginny were sat in the middle of the waiting room of the children department in St Mungo's. They were there for the 12 week scan which in Hermione's opinion had come very quickly. You could just about see the bump of Hermione's stomach. They had been there for about half an hour now and were extremely bored.

"So...Hermione, do you think the baby will be a girl or a boy?" Ginny asked suddenly making Hermione jump.

"Erm...well I think it might be another boy because I feel the exact same as I did with Damon." Hermione replied.

"Yeah but that was you're first wasn't it? So you may think that it feels the same but maybe you just always feel like that when you're pregnant." Ginny said. "I wouldn't mind a boy. I mean not now obviously, but in a few years I'd like to try and have a little boy. Don't get me wrong I love the girls but they're like 'daddy's girls' if you know what I mean."

"Yeah...but I think Harry would love a little boy too. Hey speaking of Harry...How do you think he's doing with Damon and your girls?" Hermione asked looking at Ginny with her eyebrows raised. They had left Harry with the kids for the whole day. He said that he was going to take them all to the funfair. However Hermione and Ginny 'forgot' to tell Harry that the kids love the fair so much that they go hyper!

Ginny let out a bark of laughter. She swung her deep red hair over the back of her shoulders and said, "He's properly having a fit! Harry nearly faints when he has to look after Lily and Ann for a few hours. I don't know how he's going to survive the whole day with Damon as well!"

Before Hermione could reply, a Healer came in and told them that they could go into the Healers room now. Hermione and Ginny got to their feet. Both were very nervous. They didn't know why as they had both had children before but somehow, they were still very nervous. When they got into the brightly painted room, Hermione sat down on the bed with Ginny sitting on the chair which had been placed in the corner.

"So Mrs Malfoy, I believe that this is your second pregnancy, is that true?" Healer Jenkins asked Hermione.

"Yes, that's true" Hermione replied.

"Ok if you could just lie down on the bed and we take a look at your baby." Healer Jenkins told Hermione. When she did as asked Healer Jenkins asked her if she could move her top up a bit so he could scan her stomach. After she had pulled up her top, Jenkins waved his wand around her stomach then pointed it at the screen on the wall in front of Hermione. There on the wall was an image of her baby.

"Do you want to know if it is a boy or a girl?" Healer Jenkins asked softly.

"Erm...yeah sure...why not?" Hermione stated.

Healer Jenkins walked over to the screen as peered closely at it. He stared at it for about two minutes then said, "Well Mrs Malfoy it seems as if you have a lovely healthy boy!"

Hermione's exited became ecstatic at this news. Another boy! Damon would like this. He would have somebody to play with now! This was going to be great. Ginny also looked exited.

"Oh my god Hermione! You were right! You're going to have another boy! Lucky you!" Ginny was blabbering on about.

"Yeah I know!"

As they left St Mungo's they talked about arrangements to go shopping for baby clothes and for themselves obviously! Now time for the difficult part of the day. Rescuing Harry from three toddlers!

* * *

A/N: Well this seems to be going quicker than I imagined! Don't forget if you have ANY ideas or if there are any mistakes REVIEW and tell me them!

Love Aly

xXx

Here's a preview of the next chapter!:

"You can't ever see them again Draco"

"Help!"

"Damon's gone!"

"Draco, I have a suprise for you"

Right that was to keep you tuned! This


	6. Chapter 6

**My Mistake Chapter 6:**** Lost and Found**

"Draco you do realise that you can never go back to them don't you?" Lucius Malfoy told his son harshly.

"You what?! What do you mean I can't go back to them?" Draco yelled at his tired father. He didn't understand. Why couldn't he go back to Hermione and Damon? \the only thing keeping him going was them!

"Draco, you can't go back to them because they are on the other side! They are against the Dark Lord! Well, your mudblood wife is but maybe you could take the children and raise them to be death eaters?" Lucius said more to himself than Draco.

"You're crazy! I'm not taking them away for Hermione! Especially to become death eaters!" Draco told his father in a hard voice. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"It's your choice Draco. But you will never be able to see them again." Lucius then left the room leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.

At the Potters house

"Harry! Ginny!" Cried a distraught Hermione who was in hysterics. "Help!"

"Hermione, what is it?" Asked Harry a worried expression on his face, "Is it the baby?"

"N-no...it's Damon! He's gone! I was watching him play in the kitchen when he just vanished!" Hermione had now collapsed on the hard wooden floor of the Potters hallway. Ginny ran to her friend and tied to help her up.

"Don't worry Hermione. Harry and I will help you find him." Ginny told her sobbing friend.

"Yeah...Hermione...first of all we need to tell the Ministry of Magic so they can send a search party for him. Then us three can go and find Damon ourselfs. Is that ok?" Harry said to Hermione.

Hermione looked up with tears in her eyes. She thought about this for a moment. It was the sensible thing to do except it wasn't really going quick enough for her. However the sensible way would properly find Damon quicker. "Ok Harry. We'll do that. But let's get going!"

At this Harry and Hermione raced to the fireplace. They both grabbed some floo powder and shouted into the the rising flames "MINISTRY OF MAGIC!"

Back to Malfoy Manor

Draco Malfoy was sitting on one of the leather arm chairs in his bedroom. He was alone until a scared house-elf came scurrying through the door.

"Master Draco, Master Draco!" The house-elf called to a bemused Draco.

"Yes?" Draco said shortly.

"Master Lucius has said for you to come down to the living area! He says that he has a surprise for you!" The elf said quickly. In fact so quickly that it took a while for Draco to process what the elf had told him. But once he did, he quickly got up out of his chair. His father never had surprised Draco before. What could it be?

When Draco arrived in the living area, Lucius ginned at his son's expression. He then went on to say, "Well Draco, I do have a surprise for you. And I think you're going to like it. Very much." He then reached behind the sofa and pulled out a very scared Damon.

"Damon?"

A/N: Ok...I know this was a bit shorter than usual but any way...what did you think? If it was rubbish please review and tell me so I can change it! REVIEW!!!!!

Love Aly

xXx


	7. Chapter 7

My Mistake Chapter 7:

"Damon?" Draco was very suprised. First all he felt was overall joy at seeing his son again. He ran up to him and gave him a massive hug. Damon laughed and hugged Draco back. Obviously, he was glad to see his father again. Draco picked him up and smiled at him when a thought came to him. Why was Damon here? Why was he not with Hermione?

"Father, why is Damon here? How? Draco questioned his father with a weird look on his face.

"Draco, I have brough Damon here by magic as you proberly guessed. The magic I used is a new one which the Dark Lord thought of. If you concentrate hard enough on the subject you want to have, it will apear in front of you." Lucius replied.

"B-but why do you want Damon here? Surely it isn't only for my joy?" Draco asked his father stuttering slightly.

"Draco...as you know the Great War is aproaching and the Dark Lord feels as if he needs more supporters. He believes that if he has Damon on his side then more will surely come."

"So, you've brought him to be made into a death eater! Father how could you?" Draco hissed.

"Son, this should be a wonderful task for you! Letting your first born child into the death eaters! You should be proud!"

"Well...the Dark Lord can shove that idea up his arse cause he is NOT getting Damon!" Draco yelled at his appalled father. By now Damon had gotten so scared of his father and his grandfather yelling at eachother, he started to cry. Draco looked down at his son and hugged him even closer to him. It was nice seeing him again. He had almost forgot that his hair was the exact shade of his or that his eyes were like clones of Hermione. It was his eyes which reminded Draco that no matter how much he missed his son, Damon couldn't stay here. He would have to go back to Hermione. Draco turned around with Damon still in his arms and went to walk to the fireplace.

"Now Draco, where do you think you and young Damon are going?" Lucius asked with a smirk on his face so cold and evil it made Draco's skin crawl.

"I'm going to return Damon to his mother obviously" Draco replied with a 'd'uh' tone.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that" Lucius said and before Draco could reply, he accioed Damon from Draco and apparated away.

"Shit!" Draco yelled and spinned angrily on the spot apparating. It was time to visit Hermione.

* * *

A/N: God this was short. But I wanted to stop it there for effect! Ok you know what I'm going to say...REVIEW!!!

By the way...here's a preview of whats going to happen:

"Draco? What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Lucius has taken Damon so he is proberly with the Dark Lord by now, we need to get there NOW!"

"Father, please...he's your own grandson!"

"Draco HELP!"

Love Aly

xXx


	8. Chapter 8

My Mistake Chapter 8:

Draco's head was spinning when he apparated into his and Hermione's house. He couldn't stand up and he felt sick as though he had drunk his way through an entire bottle of _extra firewhisky_. He had never been that good at apparating, he had passed his test by getting the examiner drunk, but that was a different story. In fact, his head was spinning so much he had to hold onto the nearest solid object which happened to be Hermione. All he said before passing out was "_Hermione_"

1 hour later

"Draco, are you ok?" A voice asked him. But it was very far away. Draco shook his head and Hermione's worried face came into view.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Draco asked. He was so pleased to see her. He wanted nothing more than to hold her a close as she could get to his chest. His aching arms reached out slowly and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. When she hugged back, Draco remembered the reason he was here in the first place.

"Hermione...where is Damon?" Hermione's eyes went huge with fear. She had almost forgotten about Damon!

"I-I don't know Draco!" Hermione cried tears pouring down her face. "I was in the kitchen watching him play and he was sort of swallowed into a burst of white light!"

Draco pulled her in for a tighter hug and gently caressed her soft curly hair. "Shhh...Please stop crying. I can't stand it when you cry."

Hermione pulled away from him at this and shouted, "What do you mean 'don't cry'!? How do you expect me to behave? Our son has just vanished and you want me to stop crying? Do you even _care_?"

Hermione clapped her hand to her mouth. She hadn't really meant it. She knew Draco loved his son and would do anything for him. She turned to face Draco whose eyes had gone from sparkling silver to stormy grey. His mouth twitched at one corner and his eyebrows connected. He grabbed her by the shoulders and spat into her face, "Don't you dare say that I don't care. Don't you DARE! I had to go and work for bloody VOLDERMORT to stop him from harming you both and you say I don't _care? _I had come round here because I know where Damon is!"

Hermione stared at Draco in shock. She sat down beside him and put her head in her hands. After a while she started to cry. Her shoulders were shaking so badly, that it made her soft honey curls bounce from her shoulders all the way down her back. "Oh Draco. I know you care. I-I just came out with it that's all." With this said, Draco hugged her tightly to him again.

"Please stop crying 'Mione. I forgive you just please stop crying." Just as Draco said this there was a loud popping noise and Harry Potter apparated into the bedroom. Before Draco or Hermione could utter a sound, Harry glared at Malfoy and began shouting at him.

"What the hell are you doing here? You have no bloody right to be here! Don't you realise all the trouble you have caused? When you left you broke Hermione's heart you bastard!" Harry looked as though he was going to have a fit after he said this so Draco spoke up.

"Potter (he still called Harry this even though they had made friends after him and Hermione got engaged), will you stop yelling and sit down. We have more important issues to discuss." Harry glared at Draco and was about to retort when he caught Hermione's pleading gaze. Sitting down next to Hermione, he turned to Draco with a go-on-before-I-change-my-mind look.

"Right, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I know where Damon is. He was at my house. And no Potter I didn't take him there my father brought him. Lucius said something about Voldemort using Damon as bait. He believes that if he has Damon then you, Hermione would follow. Naturally, I told my father where to stick it as there was no way I was letting him take Damon to the Dark Lord. Lucius then got angry telling me how I should be proud of my first born entering the Death Eaters at such a young age." Here Draco grimaced but continued. "I was about to carry Damon to the fireplace so I could return him when my father _accio_ed Damon right out of my hands and apparated with him!"

Hermione and Harry looked at each other in silence then back to Draco. Nobody said any thing until the silence got so infuriating that Harry piped up, "Well, I believe that first off we should contact the Ministry then..."

Harry didn't get any further than that as both Draco and Hermione glared at him and yelled at the same time, ""Lucius has taken Damon so he is properly with the Dark Lord by now, and we need to get there NOW!"

"Ok, ok but...how do we know where they are?" Harry questioned.

"Well, I believe that Voldemort is taking refuge at the old Riddle Manor again" Draco told Harry.

Hermione finally spoke up, "So...what are we waiting for? Let's get going now!"

Draco agreed straight away while Harry looked anxious. After catching Hermione's death glare he quickly nodded his head and stood up. Draco stood up next to Harry and extended an arm for Hermione. She refused however and stood on her own which was quite hard considering the state she was in. She turned her back on Draco and cupped her hand around her large pregnant stomach and stared at Harry.

"I'm just going to put my shoes on, then we can go" She informed him.

Draco just stared at Hermione's retreating form and looked over at Harry who was wearing that she's-still-furious-after-what-you-did-to-her face. Before Draco could say anything back to Harry, Hermione walked through the door wearing a jacket. "Right, are we ready?" She asked. When she saw the nods of the other two she gripped hold both of them and turned sharply on the spot.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I've finally finished this chapter!

As usual, review!

Can someone give me ideas for the next chapter???

Luv Aly

xXx


	9. Chapter 9

My Mistake Chapter 9 – The nightmare begins

Draco, Hermione and Harry found themselves in a small dark hallway which they guessed was in the Old Riddle house. It was deserted and silent. Hermione quickly pulled out her wand and whispered the four point spell to see which way to go. It pointed infront of them so they carried on walking. Nobody said a word to eachother and the silence was somewhat disturbing.

"So...erm...how's the baby Hermione?" Harry asked to kill the silence. This question made Draco spin around in suprise. He had forgotten that he and Hermione were expecting anonther child.

"It's fine Harry. I mean the worst that has happened is the horrid morning sickness. As nobody was there to help me." At this Hermione glared at Draco accusingly. He would have said something back but knowing Hermione during pregnancy, he knew that it was best if he agreed with everything she said or get hexed.

"Erm...how far along are you now?" Harry asked breaking the glare that Hermione was sending at Draco. She snapped out of her glaring and looked at Harry. This was the first time in a long while that somebody had asked her that.

"About 7 months I think. It's gone quite quickly actually hasn't it?" Hermione stated once again doing the four point spell.

Draco was in a trance. 7 months. He had been gone for 7 months. Hermione was 7 months pregnant. He hadn't been there at all during the pregnancy. He hadn't seen her for 7 months. Oh God he was an awful husband and an awful father. Suddenly breaking him out of his trance, he noticed Hermione prodding him in the arm.

"Draco. We're here" Hermione told him softly.

Draco looked at her pale face then down to her swollen stomach. "'Mione I don't think you should go in there".

"W-what? How can you possibly tell me not to go in there when Damon is in there?" Hermione hissed at Draco.

"I-I..." Draco knew however that he was fighting a losing battle. Hermione was not the kind of girl to sit around and wait. He then nodded his head to show agreement.

"Are you ready then?" Harry whispered his wand at the ready.

"Of course"

"Yes"

"Then on we go!" Harry yelled.

They charged through the large oak doors to find only 3 death eaters in the room with Voldemort behind them. The middle death eater was holding a wailing infant.

"Damon!" Hermione and Draco called.

The death eaters looked around in surprise but Voldemort just looked amused. Before anyone could say anything, Voldemort waved his wand and the 3 intruders were chained up to the wall behind Voldemort.

"Ah...you three. Yes I was wondering when you would arrive" Voldemort hissed. "Although I must say that I'm disappointed, I believed that you would of come sooner. It seems I was mistaken. Lucius, bring me the child."

Hermione moaned in grief. She was helpless to her little boys suffering.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to young Damon here?" Voldemort questioned. When he heard no reply to his question he continued. "Well, this young boy, is going to bring me my immortality. How? Can you remember when I tried to take Harry's blood here? Yes? Anyway, his blood at the time had kept me alive. I thought that dear Harry's blood was strong enough to keep me alive. Once again I was mistaken. So, I thought about the promise that Lucius here gave me when he first joined me. One of the first things he said to me was 'My Lord, if you accept me into your fold, I will willingly give one of my family members to you as an act of service'. I was going to use you Draco, but at the time I was after Harry so I didn't need you. But now, well, you are too old for that job now, so I shall take your first born son instead. And even better, the boy is half-blood. Like me. A very smart and handsome child at that. He is like me in everything."

"No, he is better than you!" Hermione screamed at Voldemort.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "Mmmm...you think so? Well let's see then shall we? Lucius, give me the child!"

Draco couldn't take it anymore. His own father was going to give away Damon! "Father no! Don't do it please" he said to his father.

"Why not son? After all, if the Dark Lord can't have your blood, why cannot he have Damon's instead?" Lucius sneered.

"Well done Lucius, now give me the boy!" Voldemort cried.

"Father please" Draco pleaded. "Father, please...he's your own grandson!"

"He is nlo grandson of mine! All of my relatives are pure-blooded...young Damon here is only half-blooded" Lucius whispered.

However, although Lucius whispered this, Lord Voldemort still heard it. "What is this Malfoy? I beieve that i am half-blooded! Does this mean that you think of me as dirt?" Voldemort hissed with such venom it sent shudders down everyones backs.

"No my Lord of course not!" Lucius cried.

"I'll give you one more chance Malfoy!"

"Y-yes my Lord."

"Now enough chattering! Give me the boy!"

Lucius held out Damon who had stopped crying now. Draco and Hermione gripped onto eachother through the chains expecting the worst when suddently BANG! All heads snapped around to the door. There charging in through the door was the entire Order of the Phoenix. Without warning, a spell undid the chains that Harry, Draco and Hermione in while another accioed Damon into their hands. Fred Weasley stepped forward and pointed his wand at a demented looking Voldemort.

"Goodbye Voldy!" Fred shouted then cast the freezing charm over both Lucius and Voldemort. It hit Lucius, however, Voldemort was quick enough to shield himself and accioed not Damon but Hermione instead.

"Draco HELP!" everyone froze when they heard this scream. Draco twisted around so fast you could hear his back and neck click.

"This is what you get for going against me Draco! Now your wife and unborn child will suffer for your mis-doings!" Before anybody could do/say anything Voldemort disapperated with Hermione. Draco just stood there. Staring at the spot where they had been. Harry walked slowely up to him. But he was extremly shocked by what he saw. Draco Malfoy was crying. Actually crying. He had never seen Draco cry before. It was awful to see him like this. Suddently Harry noticed that he wasn't just crying, he was shaking. His entire body looked like it was going to collapse. Then it came to him. Draco Malfoy was having a breakdown. Quickly, Harry was at his side and was trying to help him to apparte but Draco refused.

"Where is Damon?" Draco whispered. His voice breaking halfway though the sentence. "Where is he?"

"Draco, Kingsley has him. He was going to take him back to the Ministry to keep him s..." Harry began but didn't finish as Draco cut him off.

"No. I want him to come with me"

"Malfoy, I can't see how you can look after him. After all..." Kingsley began however Draco was at his side so fast he could of apparted there. Draco then snatched Damon out of his hands and apparted to his and Hermione's home.

Hermione's POV

Voldemort had apparated a hysterical Hermione to what looked like an abondond house. She looked wildly around and felt her pockets. Damn he had taken her wand. Before she knew it, Voldemort threw her into a damp, dark cell. There was one window which was the size of a computer screen. There was no bed or anywhere to sit down in. She clutched her hands to her stomache in panic rushed over her.

"This is what your husband has lead you to" Voldemort hissed through the cold metal bars. "You think that you will die down here. But don't be so foolish. You are going to live until your unborn child has been born. I will take the child and then you will be left to torture. I always need new ways of pleasure after all. You will do very nicely."

Hermione shuddered. "Draco and Harry will save me!" She screamed at Voldemort.

The cell door burst open suddently and Voldemort sweeped in. With what looked like a whip in his hands and a bottle of potion.

"Now, my dear Mudblood. You will experience a fraction of the tortue you will get if you speak out of line like that again." He hissed. He opened the potion and drowned the whip in it. He then raised the whip over his hands and lashed Hermione's back. She screamed. This was even worse that the cruciatus curse. "This potion" Voldemort yelled above Hermione's screams, "is called Colacrium. It doesn't harm you on the outside, but it causes great damage to the inside."

He whipped and lashed until Hermione was curled up on the floor. He then healed the marks on her back and left he weeping on the floor.

ha

A/N: Sorry it tok so long to put on here but like...I was busy!

Anyway... R&R!

Preview of next chapter! Yay!

Draco – mate... you can't stay locked up in here! This isn't going to help Hermione is it? You're not looking after Damon properly! The Ministry is thinking about taking Damon away! In social care!" "

Love Aly

xXx


	10. Chapter 10

My Mistake Chapter 10 –The Plan

Draco was a mess. All he did these days was to sit in his and Hermione's room. He slept on her side breathing in her scent. He also kept Damon as close as possible now. He would take him everywhere.

On a Saturday evening, 3 days since Hermione was taken from Voldemort, Harry came over to visit Draco. He was shocked at what he saw. Normally, Draco would go to any means nessacary to make sure he looked perfect. But now...his normally silky blonde hair was limp and standing up in all directions. He was wearing the same clothes as he did 3 days ago and his eyes were a horrible dull grey showing no emotion.

"Draco?" He started. "Draco I know what you're going through but please...try to have some dignity" however Draco just plain ignored him and tightened his hold on Damon who was sleeping. "Draco—are you even listening?"

Draco looked up at Harry. Now Harry looked closer, Draco's eyes were all puffy and red. He had obviously been crying a lot. Draco nodded his head once to show that he was listening.

"Look...you need to get washed and dressed. The Ministry are getting worried for both of your sakes!" This didn't even get a movement from Draco. Finally, Harry had enough. "Draco – mate... you can't stay locked up in here! This isn't going to help Hermione is it? You're not looking after Damon properly! The Ministry is thinking about taking Damon away! In social care!"

This bit of information made Draco shake. No...he was not going to lose Damon. Damon had to stay with him at all times. Harry saw Draco beginning to shake and caught hold of his shoulder. He squeezed it. He then bent down to take Damon out of his hands.

"Draco...I'm going to take Damon back to my place. With Ginny." Harry told him softly.

"No."

"What?"

"NO! Damon is going to stay with me. What if something happens to him and I'm not there? What if..."

"Draco...look. If we take Damon to Ginny, we both know that he will be safe. And then me and you can go and look for Hermione. Yes?"

Desperate grey met concerned green. Without saying a word Draco stood up. He grabbed his wand from the bedside table and muttered a cleaning charm on him and Damon. As he did this Damon cuddled closer to him. He couldn't understand. After all those months without seeing him, he still trusted his dad. This made him cuddle Damon as close as he could possibly be. Remembering Harry was in the room, Draco whispered, "Are you ready?" to which a yes was replied to. They both then apparated to the Potters cottage. The first thing that Draco saw when he arrived in the Potters cottage was a flame of red hair running towards them.

"Oh thank god you're alright!" Ginny said, engulfing Draco and Damon in a bone crushing hug waking Damon up. "Opps! Sorry Damon! Here, let me take him."

Draco could only watch his son being taken from him again. Even though he knew it would be safe here with Ginny he still felt an emptiness. Automatically his hands searched for Damon but all he felt was air as Harry placed a hand on his right shoulder.

"Come on Draco...let's go and find Hermione" Harry gently told him. Pale grey with emptiness found pools of green and Draco nodded with argeement. "Right, while you were locked up in your room, I was out doing research of Hermione's where-abouts" Harry told Draco in a buisness like voice.

"And...?" Draco questioned.

"Hang on...I was getting there...I found out that Voldemort has been lying low for the time being in an abandoned house near Pembrokeshire in Wales. The house belonged to a rich wizarding family called the _S__ang __-V__ol_ which translates as blood snatchers in French. They were dark wizards as well as Voldemort so they had a varity of dungeons and torture cells."

Hermione had lost track of what day it was. It felt like weeks she had been here for but it was probaly only a few days. Now, Voldemort came very night. Sometimes he came in the afternoon as well but that wasn't regular. She had grown used to the dark. In fact, she loved the dark at this moment. After all, it was very dark in the cell and the only time the cell became light was when Voldemort was coming with the dreaded potion. The potion and the whip. She would never be able to forget the pain those things put her through. The first day had hurt. However, that was nothing to the others times. What Voldemort said was true. It never left scars but it was slowely destroying her insides. At this thought Hermione clutched her arms around her swollen stomach. The baby was the only thing that stopped her from ending it. If she died, then her unborn child would die as well and she did not want that to happen.

This brought her to a new problem. If Draco and Harry did not come to rescue her soon then she would gie birth here and Voldemort would take her baby away from her while she consumed a life of torture and rape. No! She thought angrily. Stop thinking like this, you will get out of here. Both of you.

She was disrupted from her thoughts when a beam of light drowned her body. In came Voldemort himself. Hermione was confused this time though. Voldemort was not alone. Behind him were two other men who she didn't know.

"Ah…Hermione…great to see you again" Voldemort sneered. "Now, you are proberly wondering who these two men are, yes? Well they are Aaron and Jordan. They are here to…assist me"

"But Hermione could be in any one of those cells!" Draco protested.

"Yes I relise that however...we, meaning you, me, Kingsley, Fred, George and Ron, will meet up in at Zonko's in Hogsmeade and split up so we can cover more ground" Harry said with a sort of click in his voice.

Draco was amazed that Potter had come up with a plan so quickly. He also felt guilty and ashamed because I was his wife that was missing yet all he did was lie around feeling sorry for himself. Harry must have seen all of this in Draco's eyes as he said, "Don't worry mate, we didn't expect you to help with the plan…after all I would feel the same if it was Ginny that had gone missing".

Draco still looked ashamed with himself so Harry decied to take charge and shoved Draco along.

"Ow! What was that for Potter?!" Draco yelld.

"We need to get going…in fact we are already 2 minutes late!" came the reply.

So both blonde and brown spinned quickly disappearing.

"What do you mean assist?" Hermione asked weakly. She was very scared . For the first time since the men had gotten here, Hermione noticed that Voldemort did not have his whip with him. This terrifed her.

"Well my little mudblood...let's see shall we?" Voldemort laughed. He then pointed his finger to the two men then back at Hermione. The two large men took long strides up towards her pulling out their wands. Suddently they grabbed Hermione by the arm and yanked her towards them. Oh God! Hermione thought. No...no...not this anything but this! She screamed.

* * *

A/N: Hey! Cliff hanger! Whay! I love cliffhangers!

Anyway...REVIEW!

Note: ... means thoughts!

Also _Sang __–__Vol_is actually French for blood-snatchers! That's why it took me so long to update…I couldn't find a good name! lol.

Love all of you

Aly

xXx


	11. Chapter 11

My Mistake Chapter 11 –

When Draco and Harry arrived at Zonko's they found Ron outside the shop looking bored and lonely.

"Finally! God where have yu two been?" Ron started but didn't finish when he saw the look that Harry gave him.

"Where's Fred, George and Kingsley?" Harry piped up.

"Well, you see they can't come today because they have urgent Order meeting. So they have sent me to tell you that we're going through with the plan the day after tomorrow" Ron said.

"What?" Draco snarled. He had become redder and redder thoughout Ron's explination which was very unusual as he never showed any emotion towards Ron. "What do you mean they had 'urgent Order meeting'? Hermione has been missing for almost a week now and they think they have more important stuff on their hands?!"

"Malfoy- mate- calm down. It's only going to be for another 2 days then that will be it!" Ron pleaded. He was obviously terrifed of the angered Malfoy.

"It's not god enough!" Draco slammed his fist into the window of Zonko's making passers by stare strangly at him.

"Draco...stop it you're making a scene! And Ron's right, I'm sure Hermione can last another two days" Harry told a shocked Draco.

She screamed. The men had come towards her. She thought she knew what was happening so she scurried back. However one of the men grabbed her by one of her thin ankles and huled her back to them.

"My Lord, you have got a skinny one ere!" One of the men protested as the young woman struggled.

"What are you on about man?" Voldemort hollered, "she's fucking pregnant know do your job!"

"Yes My Lord" Both men inclined their heads towards their master. The taller one started to rip Hermione's clothes off her body. She screamed harder. Soon however she was left in only her underwear. Her pregnant stomache buldged out in just her underwear so it looked as though it had been exagerated. Hermione started to scream again. However the men did not take off her underwear, they just started molesting her. Touching her in places that noone but Draco should touch.

Draco and Harry were back at Draco's house now. Draco was fuming. He could not believe that the Order had more important matters to deal with! It was about 10pm and Draco just couldn't sleep. He went over and over the muggle torture he had seen. Hitting, blood, rape. He closed his eyes in a grimace when he thought of the last one. Could the death eaters be raping his love right now? Oh God please don't let it be true! Finally deciding that he couln't take it anymore, he lifted himself off his bed and crawled into his clothes. Grabbing his wand he headed out of the bedroom door. He was about to leave the house all together when a voice apeared.

"Where do you think you're going?" The voice asked.

"Look – Potter...do you really think that I would just wait around until the Order decides to rescue Hermione?" Draco said with a bored voice.

"No...I'm just curious why you are going alone." This was more of a statement than a question. Draco turned and stared at Harry. Harry continued, "Look...I'm coming with you so don't say anything about it!"

"ok. Whatever!"

Both men stode next to each other and grabbed hold of the others shoulder. Harry twisted around apparating both of them to the old mansion.

Hermione was sobbing hysterically now. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Why now? She thought that the torture wouldn't have started untill the baby had been born. Oh god! My baby! Hermione thought. Would being raped harm the baby? Hermione wailed.

The mens hands were all over her body. But not in the gentle way like Draco, but in a forcefull painful way. Their nails were scraping into her back and legs. She cried out in pain but this just seemed to make the men more eager.

She wished Draco would come and rescur her.

Draco and Harry were racing around the old mansion. They had decided to split up to cover more ground and if one of them had found Hermione, they were to _accio_ the other. Draco had turned left and right so many times he had completly lost count. He stopped for a breather. He could feel blood pounding in the back of his throat; he wasn't a very good runner.

As he took slow breaths a scream could be heard behind him. That's Hermione's scream! Draco thought frantically. Clips of the type of torture Hermione could begoing to filled his head. I took all of his strength to force the images out of his brain and to focus on Hermione. He sprinted back up the corridor skidding down a narrow passage way from which he could hear Hermione's screams getting louder and more frequent.

He was passing cells now. Empty cells. Hermione's screams were deafing him. He could feel her pain which made his vision slighlty blurry. He needed to get to Hermione; to save her! He turned another corner and at the very end of the row of cells, there was a wand light.

Hermione was about to give up. She couldn't stnd this. Suddently, she felt one of the mens hands go over her underwear. She whimpered. All of the fight within her was gone. She stopped strugglingand went limp. The man was about to pull them down when a blast of green light covered up both men. Hermione raised her head a bit; both men were dead on the floor. She inched up her head two inches more and saw a flash of platinum blonde hair. There was only one person she knew with that colour hair and that was Draco.

Voldemort suddently gave a blood-curling scream and vanished from thin air. Draco ran into the cell and scooped Hermione up in his arms. He hugged her as close as possible to hm. He ran his hands up and down her back; soothng her. Hermione felt a wave of relief and happiness surge though her body. She glanced over Draco's shoulder and saw Harry run into view. She knew Harry would have run up and hugged her too but he was embarrased of her appearence. Noticing Hermione's sudden reaction, Draco whipped his head around. When he saw Harry he relaxed visbly. He then waved his drawn wand at Hermione and she was wearing a dressing gown to cover her body. Harry laughed and ran up to hug Hermione as well. Draco took Hermione back into his arms and swirled her around.

"I love you, Hermione" Draco whispered in her ear, "I love you so much!"He dug his head into the dp of her shoulder and stopped.

"I love you too Draco...more than anything!"

Harry just looked on. For once, everything had turned out alright.

* * *

A/N: Hey! What did you think? In I think that I'll just do an epilogue then end it there! Don't worry though...I'm definetly writing a sequal to this! Review! Please? 


	12. Chapter 12

My Mistake chapter 12 –

Epiolouge

A year had passed since Voldemort disappeared. Nobody knew where he went but he had not been seen since.

Draco was sitting on a red and white checked blanket with his arms wraped around Hermione. Her golden brown curls were spread out over his shoulder and her eyes sparkeled with happiness when she watched her two sons run around with eachother. Dracos hand was resting on her pregnant stomach. Only a few months after Harry Scorpius Malfoy had been born, Hermione had gotten pregnant again except this time, it was a girl.

Draco couldn't hold back a laugh when Damon threw a small stone at one of the Potter twins. The little girl screamed with fury and raced after him. He could feel Hermione shaking with laughter and looked down at his angel. Hermione felt his eyes upon her and met his gaze.

"Draco," Hermione asked, "what are you thinking?"

Draco looked slightly bemused at this but said, "You, about the day we saved you from Voldemort"

Hermione flinched at the sound of his name. Every time somebody metioned the name she would have flashbacks of that night.

"I'm sorry Hermione"

"It's ok. Draco...do you think that he'll come back?" Hermione asked.

Draco didn't know what to say. "Erm...I'm not sure honey, but never mind that for now, lets just think about now."

Hermione smiled and was about to say something back when a bright light came out of nowhere. Draco was about to dive for his wand when a loud voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I WILL BE BACK AND I'LL TAKE YOUR PRECIOUS SON!"

The End

* * *

A/N: So...? what did you think???? Don't worry! I'm making a sequel! Its going to be called "The Darkness Awaits"!

R&R!

Luv Alex

xXx


End file.
